1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a delivery system for efficient and effective administration of dermatological and cosmetic ingredients. Specifically, Applicant's invention addresses the application of low viscosity liquids for an extended period of time without migration of the liquid to areas other than the treatment site. Applicant's invention may also be used in conjunction with liquids which become low viscosity liquids after volatile ingredients evaporate.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of low viscosity cosmetic and dermatological ingredients could be applied more effectively, efficiently, and safely if a simple delivery system was available for the continuous and controlled application of the liquid to a specific skin area without migration occurring. As used herein, a low viscosity liquid is a liquid that has a viscosity less than 1000 cPs. Applicant's invention may also be used in conjunction with a high viscosity liquid that becomes a low viscosity liquid after evaporation of volatile ingredients. Some examples of low viscosity liquids include water based solutions, alcohol solutions and hydro-alcohol solutions. Examples of high viscosity liquids that become low viscosity liquids after evaporation include emulsified products such as creams or gels that contain low viscosity non-volatiles.
To prevent the low viscosity liquid from migrating to areas that do not require treatment and/or are sensitive areas such as the eyes or scrotum that may be adversely affected by the application liquid, health care professionals currently either: (1) apply the application liquid repeatedly, which necessitates the health care professional devote constant attention to the treatment; or (2) apply the application liquid as a plaster or as a solution in flexible collodion which dries to form a solid film.
As an example, salicylic acid dissolved in an hydro-alcoholic solution is a low viscosity liquid that is commonly used in the removal of warts, corns, bunions, callouses, actinic keratoses and hard hyperkeratotic skin on the feet by medical professionals. Due to the irritation potential and migration qualities of salicylic acid in solution, the Food and Drug Administration does not allow its sale over the counter. Rather, it is only available in plasters or solutions in a flexible collodion to the general public. Unfortunately, the plaster or flexible collodion treatment is much less effective than direct application because the plasters and collodion vehicles do not allow direct application nor delivery of sufficient quantities of the salicylic acid to the treatment site. Consequently, repetitive applications are required for effective treatment. Current state of the art treatments for wart removal utilizing a commercial corn remover which is a 30 mg, 12 mm disc containing 40% salicylic acid requires multiple treatments encompassing over 12 hours to remove the wart. Other cosmetic and therapeutic applications that face the same inefficient and ineffective application techniques include alpha-hydroxy acids, corticosteroids such as hydrocortisone and betamethasone, local anesthetics such as lidocaine and benzocaine, antibiotics, hydrogen peroxide and coal tar solutions. Consequently, a need exists for a delivery system for the efficient and effective continuous application of low viscosity dermatological or cosmetic ingredients which may be used by both the medical community and the public at large.